


Godzilla: Pokemon Edition

by Cant_Blink



Category: Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Enemy Teamwork, Ichi is not happy, Multi, Sad with a Happy Ending, rodorah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22364539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cant_Blink/pseuds/Cant_Blink
Summary: Pokemon/Godzilla: KotM crossover. Ghidorah is turned into a Hydreigon and Ichi has to cope while he and the other kaiju solve the mystery of what happened!
Relationships: King Ghidorah/Rodan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Godzilla: Pokemon Edition

The sound of the waves washing upon the shore was the first thing to grace his senses, the salty air blowing against their scales. The soft sand beneath their body shifts as he begins to stir. And as he crept closer towards Awareness, he couldn’t shake off an odd feeling at the back of his mind. 

Something felt wrong.

Opening his eyes, he flinches with a grunt at the unexpected sunlight, closing his eyes again. Has he slept in and miss the sunrise? No wonder he felt off, he was straying from their schedule! He instinctively lifts a wing to shade his face, finding no resistance in reclaiming the body. Was it San’s turn for the last shift? Could have sworn it was Ni’s, but the right head always gave that distinct spark of reluctance when surrendering the body. Perhaps he was remembering wrong and it was the youngest who was awake right now. 

As he opens his eyes again, he noticed that everything looked very different to what he was used to. It was as if someone took the light of the sun and intensified it. It wasn’t completely blinding, but was rather uncomfortable and the massive white glare that seemed to have overtaken the landscape rendered his once perfect vision to near-sightedness. Has the sun gone supernova or something to release such a powerful light? Why wasn’t he awoken sooner if that was the case? San was the one to have the final shift, sure, but even he knows to wake them at anything alarming.

Squinting, he lifts his head up a bit and as he turns to look at the sun, a strange creature was hovering right next to him, casting its shadow upon his face. It was merely a silhouette against the sun from this angle, but he could tell from the outline that it was a completely unfamiliar creature. Has Brother San fallen asleep on the job and left them vulnerable to this intruder?!

Growling, he quickly bites onto the unknown creature, teeth pushing past its coat and into skin…

And he immediately lets go with a cry of pain that shot through his forelimb.

Why did it hurt to bite this thing?!

Shaking his head, he lifts his neck to give a greater height over the creature as he keeps his jaws open with a snarl, a threat to discourage the creature from retaliating. But it wasn’t retaliating, having only jolted away from the bite. He keeps growling as he blinks hard and it succeeded in sharpening his vision somewhat. Taking the time to actually notice what he’s looking at, the change in angle allowed him to make out a bit more on the detail. It had a blue scaly face, black scales where the eyes ought to be. A collar of red-and-black feathers decorated the back of its head and its neck was coated in more black… fur? Or fine feathers? 

His gaze follows its neck only to realize this thing was attached to him, like his brothers were. Was… Was this San?! Can’t be, this ‘San’ did not look at all like… well, San. Not to mention, he wasn’t acting like San, no frantic words or attempts to appease him to keep from being bitten again. It was just laying there, now limp on the ground. Asleep? Did San fall asleep on him?!

Confusion floods into his mind, and his eyes dart towards Ni. Usually, he would be stirring by now, but he was just lying on the sand. Leaning closer, he sees Ni looked like San, feathers and everything. The black markings over the eyes were narrower, sharper and… Wait, there _were_ no eyes!

Shifting his weight, Ichi pulls himself up in a hurry and immediately lost his balance and fell back to the ground. Wide eyes look down their body and to his horror, San and Ni were not the only change. NOTHING looked like it was supposed to. Their once brilliant golden scales were a dark blue, with twin red lines going down their abdomen. Their chest was also coated in black fur and their legs… Their legs were borderline atrophied, small and looking incapable of holding their weight. They only had ONE tail, like many of the aliens that lived on this world, long and scaly with a tuft of black fur at the end of it.

He had wings, six of them coming from his back. At least, he thinks they were wings. They did not at all resemble the vast membranes that once stretched along their fingers and flight ribs. They were narrow and feathered with a distinct fork on each end. He tries to move these wings so he can push himself back up, with the same muscle memory he was used to, but oddly, none of them moved and-

He caught motion from both of his brothers. While his eyes were oddly light sensitive, it seemed to pick up the slightest movement very easily. A jolt of alarm went through him, urging him to bite towards the movement, but he disregards it as an overwhelming wave of relief crashes over him. His brothers moved, that meant they were waking up and that meant they were okay!

He stares at his siblings, waiting for them to rouse. He wondered how he was going to explain any of what was happening to them, when he had no idea what was going on himself; he doubted they, particularly Ni, would be happy with this transformation. The key was to keep calm, and together, they can figure out a solution as they have always done. But after a moment, where they didn’t seem to be stirring any further, he nudged them both with his snout. It was an odd sensation, feeling fluff when he was used to scales and he almost sneezes when one of the decorative feathers tickles his nostrils.

“Brother San? Brother Ni?” His voice is a bit hoarse from sleep, but remained the same. But that sense of familiarity did nothing to comfort him when he got no response from either of his brothers. Have they drifted back off to sleep? Brother San was notorious for being difficult to wake, but not so much Brother Ni.

He was surprised they hadn’t reacted to the jolts of alarm he had previously felt. It was always the fastest and most reliable way to snap them into immediate Awareness in the event of danger. He tries to send a more deliberate wave of alarm through them.

But it didn’t work. Try as he might, he couldn’t bring his emotions beyond his own mind, like there were no neurons there to transfer them through. It was as if he was a child again, when his brothers’ neurons were still dormant and he was alone. But it was worse here. Back then, he was born into solitude, it was all he knew until Brother Ni was born. He had nothing to miss.

The absence of his brothers’ neurons here frightened him immensely, like it was a confirmation that the only ones he’s ever formed a bond to, the ones he spent every minute of the last hundreds of millions of years… was gone.

No! They couldn’t be gone! They moved, he _saw_ them move and-

…..

The realization was slow to creep up at first but when it hit him, it did so harder than any strike Godzilla could offer.

Slowly, very slowly, he tries to move his ‘wings’ again and his heart sinks when his brothers shift. They weren’t moving of their own volition; it was him all along. He has never been able to control the movements of his sibling’s necks, but now it was as easy as moving his wings, or rather, his arms. Their necks were even jointed as if they were nothing more than arms.

He couldn’t wrap his mind around it, staring at the lifeless…. limbs that were once his brothers. He hoped with every fiber of his being that this was some kind trick, a dream perhaps? An oddly vivid and disturbing dream that allowed for pain somehow? Maybe if he waited long enough, his brothers would wake and his biggest fears can be put at ease. He can handle this new body, he’ll take this odd punishment, dream or not! Just let his brothers be okay!

But as he sits waiting, there was never movement from his brothers and his hope was only getting weaker. Several times over the course of an hour, he would nudge them with his snout. Nip them. Shake them. The frustration eventually gets to him and he bites down hard on Ni’s neck. Pain shot through him, it never used to hurt when he bit his siblings, but he endures it. Just, wake up!!

….

Silently, he slowly pulls his teeth away and stares blankly at the bleeding wounds he left. There was no snarling from his ill-tempered sibling, no glare, no sharp words. There was no denying it, no more wishful thinking. They really were gone…

He struggled to grasp this, to grasp that he was now alone. Completely and utterly alone.

He moves these limbs, his lifeless brothers, to his chest, lowering his snout to rest atop their heads. They were trembling against him. Their, -his-, whole body was trembling.

They didn’t even smell like his brothers anymore. Their shared scent was gone, replaced by this unfamiliar smell that only drove the knife of loss even deeper.

For the first time in his life, a choked whimper comes from his throat and his eyes begin to burn as tears welled up. It’s an unfamiliar sensation, the tickle down his cheeks as the water escapes his eyes. He’s seen tears plenty and it would spur different emotions and actions from him. Tears from his victims brought pleasure and he would revel in their distress. Tears from San was either ignored, or brought a strict reprimand as there was nothing an immortal powerful god such as themselves had to cry about. 

Now those tears came from him, and he realized that yes, there was something even the most powerful of creatures had to cry about. Memories of how he used to chide San so harshly brought the feeling of regret, adding to his sorrowful wails that rise from his throat to echo across the landscape.

These piercing cries almost had him miss the tired voice coming from somewhere behind him.

“Ghidorah?”


End file.
